Adagio: A Collection of Poems by Katara
by callmecalli
Summary: When Zuko became part of the Gaang, all Katara could do was wait for the other shoe to drop. Her way of processing the emotions that came with the addition of the firebender to their group was to write them down in the form of poems instead of expressing them to Zuko himself. *HUGELY inspired by a poem book called The Princess Saves Herself in This One by Amanda Lovelace*
1. Glossary

**Adagio** \- A tempo having slow movement, restful at ease

 **Abstraction** \- The process of creating art that is not representational or based on external reality

 **Artifice** \- Deception or trickery

 **Automatism** \- The process of creating art without conscious thought

 **Background** \- Area of an artwork that appears furthest away from the viewer

 **Belle Epoque** \- "Beautiful Era" optimism, relative peace, and new discoveries

 **Camouflage** \- To hide or disguise the presence of something

 **Caricature-** A rendering of a person with exaggerated or distorted features with satire

 **Coda-** Closing section of a movement

 **Compression** \- The state of being pressed down under a weight or squeezed together

 **Der Blaue Reiter** \- German artist group wanting to express inner desires in a variety of forms

 **Dissonance** \- Harsh, discordant, and lack of harmony

 **Erasing** \- To rub out or remove

 **Exposition** \- The first section, written introductions

 **Exposure** \- Exposing a photographic film to light

 **Foreground** \- The area of an artwork that appears closest to the viewer

 **Framing** \- The method by which information is included or excluded from a piece of art

 **Gesture** \- A category of artistic practice having a particular form, content, or technique

 **Glissando** \- Sliding between two notes

 **Grotesque-** Ludicrous, repulsive, ugly, outlandish, or bizarre, as in character or appearance

 **Hardboard** \- Stiff board made of compressed and treated wood pulp

 **Illusion** \- An unreal, deceptive, or misleading appearance or image

 **Improvisation** \- To make, compose, or perform on the spur of the moment with little or no preparation

 **Juxtaposition** \- Placing things close together or side by side for comparison or contrast

 **Manifesto** \- A public declaration of an individual's principles, beliefs, and intended courses of action

 **Melodrama** \- Exaggerated emotions, stereotypes, interpersonal conflicts

 **Monochrome** \- Having a single colour

 **Muse** \- The guiding spirit that is thought to inspire artists; source of genius or inspiration

 **Opaque** \- Not permitting the passage of light

 **Ostinato** \- A repeated phrase

 **Perspective** \- A technique used to depict volumes and spatial relationships on a flat surface

 **Rubato** \- Strict tempo is temporarily abandoned for a more emotional tone

 **Tension** \- The state of being stretched or strained


	2. Poem 1

Dusk arrives, warm with a soft glow

In the midst of heartache, my brother, a leader, ready to go.

The moon rises, shining so bright

We discover the Avatar and join in his fight.

Then came dawn, bringing the hope of a new day

And an Earthbending Master who decided to stay.

Now the sun's high in the sky, blazing so hot

An exiled Prince, for so long we've fought.

One of these is not like the rest

And now it's time to put trust to the test.

Aang says there's hope for all, you'll see

But with all You've done, how can there be?

Yet here we all are with the addition of You:

An exiled Prince with a chance…

What will You do?

- _Exposition_


	3. Poem 2

I see You

sitting by Yourself

with that thoughtful expression:

Plotting,

Brooding,

Planning.

I see You

sitting next to Aang

with that friendly expression:

Faking,

Acting,

Pretending.

I see You

sitting across from Me

with that hopeful expression:

Staring,

Staring,

Staring.

I see You

Fooling Everyone

but certainly

Not Me

I See You

- _Artifice_


	4. Poem 3

"Good morning, Katara." You say with a nod

I crinkle My nose and turn away from the fraud.

"Good afternoon, Katara." You say with tight eyes

Perfectly pleasant, but when will the tensions rise?

"Good night, Katara." You say with a slight bow

I still sense a betrayal, and I'll figure out how.

Every interaction is stiff and polite

But all I think about is how we used to fight.

Aang makes forgiving and forgetting look easy as pie

But when I see your face all I think is 'bad guy.'

So every day at dawn:

"Good morning, Katara." You'll say, stifling a yawn.

And every midday:

"Good afternoon, Katara." I'll hear you say.

Then every evening, when the stars light up the sky:

"Good night, Katara." You'll whisper with a sigh.

Every interaction so stiff, so polite

Causing me to do nothing but

think, and think… and write.

- _Hardboard_


	5. Poem 4

Shades of Grey in Life

Right and Wrong and Black and White

Shades of Hues in the Sky

Dark and Sunny and Gloomy and Bright

Shades of Colors in one's Eyes

Molten and Hard and Tired and Alert

Shades of Stains in the Clothes that I Wash

Grass and Juice and Blood and Dirt

Shades of Blue in the Water

Briny and Fresh and Deep and Clear

Shades of Red in the Fire

Alight and Hot and Power and Fear

Shades of Status in Fortune

Struggling and Noble and Wealthy and Poor

Shades of Goodness in You

...

...

I can't be sure

- _Monochrome_


	6. Poem 5

I caught Myself

staring at You today.

For a moment

all I saw:

the right profile

of a smiling young man.

One Golden Eye

shining with mirth

as You laughed at a joke

I'd never hear.

Then You turned Your head

to look in My direction.

And suddenly I remembered

who You are

and who I am

and why I should stop

staring.

- _Illusion_


	7. Poem 6

"I'm sorry."

About the loss of My mother

and when Your elbow bumped Mine.

"I'm sorry."

About the vicious attacks

and when I tripped over the toe of Your shoe.

"I'm sorry."

About the time spent hunting us down

And when You ate the last Moonpeach.

"I'm sorry."

About the anger and hate

And when You let the campfire burn out on a cold night.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Katara…I'm sorry."

- _Ostinato_


	8. Poem 7

When one has trusted

only to get burned

countless times

it's easy to put up walls.

* * *

When one has opened up

only to be shut out

countless times

it's easy to distance yourself.

* * *

When one has loved

only to get hurt

countless times

it's easy to guard your heart.

* * *

When one has suffered

through loss and betrayal and pain

countless times

it's hard to let someone in.

- _Opaque_


	9. Poem 8

You are anger

I am peace

You are loud

I am quiet

You are hard

I am soft

You are masculine

I am feminine

You are harsh

I am gentle

You are pale

I am dark

You are brash

I am soothing

You are sunshine

I am moonlight

You are hot

I am cold

You are fire

I am water

Opposites in nearly

Every way

How

Could

This

Ever

Work?

- _Dissonance_


	10. Poem 9

Looking at You, it's easy to see

The scar on Your face

That makes it beastly

Looking at You, it's hard to miss

the steam in the air

when You're mad, escaping with a hiss

Knowing You, it's clear to read

Your stiffly closed body language

As a warning to heed

Knowing You, it's difficult to ignore

This version of Yourself

So different from before

- _Foreground_


	11. Poem 10

**E** verywhere we ran, You chased

 **N** owhere was safe, all our steps could be traced

 **E** very day the fear grew higher

 **M** y dreams were haunted by fire

 **Y** ou betrayed me in Ba Sing Se

* * *

 **A** nd then you showed up claiming to be good

 **L** ittle by little You showed that You could

 **L** eading a mission to break My dad out of jail

 **Y** ou fought on our side against Azula, You didn't bail

- _Framing_


	12. Poem 11

I was five years old, happily living with My mom, dad, and brother

In the white tundra of the Southern Water Tribe

My only worry was beating Sokka at tag

* * *

You were seven years old, happily living with Your mom, dad, and sister

In the red palace in the Fire Nation

Your only worry was catching up to Azula in Your training

* * *

I was eight years old, when My family was torn apart

Because of a ruthless firebender

She died trying to protect Me

* * *

You were ten years old, when Your family was torn apart

Because of a ruthless firebender

She killed someone, trying to protect You

* * *

I was eleven years old, learning to be happy again

Taking care of My brother and My village

The weight of the world resting on My shoulders

* * *

You were thirteen years old, learning not to disrupt Your father's meetings

Banished with an impossible task at hand

The weight of the world resting on Your shoulders

* * *

I was fourteen years old, when I finally left home

Joining the Avatar to help save the world

Everything seemed to fall into place

* * *

You were sixteen years old, when You finally returned home

Capturing the Avatar to regain Your Honor

Everything seemed to fall apart

- _Perspective_


	13. Poem 12

" _I stayed out here all night,"_

in the cold, on a rock.

" _I stayed out here all night,"_

waiting, so we could talk.

" _I stayed out here all night,"_

alone, with no sleep.

" _I stayed out here all night,"_

just to help Me.

" _I stayed out here all night,"_

such a selfless thing to do

especially for Me,

when I've been so cold to You.

You offered Me assistance,

with nothing to gain.

You really went the distance

to help ease My pain.

" _I stayed out here all night,"_

Thank You, Zuko, for just being there

and not trying to tell Me what's right.

- _Gesture_


	14. Poem 13

You saw Me

Acting irrationally

with such power:

Bending,

Controlling,

Torturing.

You saw Me

Acting ruthlessly

with such malice:

Yelling,

Threatening,

Attacking.

You saw Me

Acting emotionally:

Crying,

Crying,

Crying.

You saw Me

past the act fooling everyone

But certainly

Not You

You Saw Me.

- _Grotesque_


	15. Poem 14

For so long

Zuko was a name to fear

For so long

It was dreaded for You to appear

For so long

Your face was enemy number one

For so long

All we could do was run

For so long

Fire was death and destruction

For so long

Without proper introduction

Then, when fighting was expected

Now, how much we've connected

- _Coda_


	16. Poem 15

You talked more

about Your family today.

Your father

Ozai

wasn't always a bad guy,

family vactions

when everyone was still happy.

Your sister

Azula

wasn't always as approachable as a tarantula,

teasing each other in the garden

when You could sneak away from Your lessons.

Your uncle

Iroh

was always the one to whom You would go,

ready with wise, yet, confusing proverbs

when You needed advice.

Your mother

Ursa

was secretly Your favorite (and vice versa),

warm hugs and picnics by the turtle-ducks

when You were still happy.

- _Rubato_


	17. Poem 16

**You are** \- - - - -

\- - - - **peace**

 **You are** \- - - -

\- - - - **quiet**

 **You are** \- - - -

\- - - - **soft**

 **You are** \- - - - -

\- - - - **gentle**

 **You are** \- - - - -

\- - - - **soothing**

 **You are sunshine**

 **You are** \- - - _**warm**_

 **I** \- - - - - - - -

 _ **Was Wrong**_

- _Caricature_


	18. Poem 17

I wake up

in bed

next to him

a giant grin on his face

as he leaps up

full of energy

ready to leave

on a trip to a temple

while I watch the children

in a small home

full of love and laughter

but sometimes missing him

while he's away

* * *

I wake up

in bed

next to You

a smile in Your eyes

as You pull Me closer

for a few more minutes of rest

before Your workday begins

on the throne of Your nation

while I sit at Your right hand

in a large palace

full of love and laughter

but sometimes missing You

when You're right there

- _Abstraction_


	19. Poem 18

At dawn

You help Me cook breakfast

with whispered conversations

and crinkle-eyed smiles

* * *

In the morning

I help Aang groom Appa

with teasing jokes

and belly-hurting laughter

* * *

At noon

You spar with Me

it's only fair, after all

I _am_ a Master

* * *

In the afternoon

Aang helps Me with chores around camp

It's only fair, after all

I am _not_ everyone's mother

* * *

At twilight

You sit next to Me

in silent understanding

putting My mind at ease

* * *

When night falls

I train Aang in waterbending

with an intense atmosphere

running My mind in circles

- _Glissando_


	20. Poem 19

I think of You

and time slows down

and My heart speeds up

and everything is warm

like the blush on My cheeks

* * *

I think of him

and time speeds up

and My heart slows down

and everything is cool

like the water we bend

* * *

I look at You

and My palms get sweaty

and My knees get weak

and maybe I should get that checked out

is that normal?

* * *

I look at him

and My heart glows with pride

and My soul fills with hope

and maybe I shouldn't rely on him so much

is that normal?

* * *

I touch You

and My brain shuts down

and My senses are overloaded

and My skin feels like it's on fire

but You never burn Me

* * *

I touch him

and My brain stays in control

and My senses calm down

and My body relaxes from the comfort

but something's missing

- _Juxtaposition_


	21. Poem 20

Something has changed

in the air

or the atmosphere

* * *

everything feels _heavier_

when I look at You

like I can't breathe

* * *

everything feels _lighter_

when You look at Me

like I don't need bending to fly

* * *

everything feels _easier_

when I look at Aang

like I finally know where the boundaries lay

* * *

everything feels _harder_

when Aang looks at Me

like he definitely doesn't

* * *

Something has changed

in the air

or the atmosphere

or maybe inside Me

- _Tension_


	22. Poem 21

" _The Boy in the Iceberg_ is a new production from acclaimed playwright, Pu On Tim,"

Creepy as it was, we decided to attend on a whim.

"Just sit next to Me, what's the big deal?"

Your arm was touching Mine, and I didn't know what to feel.

" _My heart is so full of hope that it's making me Tear-Bend!"_

Only five minutes in, and I can't wait for this to Tear-End.

"How could You say that?!"

My attempt at teasing fell flat.

" _Oh Jet, you're so bad,"_

Did seeing us portrayed like that make You mad?

"What you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth."

It's hard to notice when the play is so uncouth.

" _I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me,"_

I was struck by just how close this was to reality.

" _I thought you were the Avatar's girl!"_

The idea of _belonging_ to anyone made Me want to hurl.

"You didn't really say that, did You?"

You're still beating Yourself up, despite everything You've been through.

"Well when is the right time?!"

I didn't know trying to figure out My feelings was such a crime.

" _I'll always love you…like a brother."_

Are familial feelings so wrong when he's always treated Me like a mother?

"That wasn't a good play,"

Maybe so, but it helped Me see things in a new way.

- _Melodrama_


	23. Poem 22

Sometimes

it takes seeing

a ridiculous play

to put things

into perspective.

You're not who

I thought You were

I'm not who

You thought I was

And we're not who

I thought we'd be.

It's time to

Let

Go

- _Erasing_


	24. Poem 23

Every time

Your skin touches Mine

a tingle shoots up My spine

 _again, again, again,_

I plead silently.

Every time

Our eyes meet

I feel My resolve deplete

 _again, again, again,_

I plead silently.

Every time

I see Your smile

all the struggles seem worthwhile

 _again, again, again,_

I plead silently.

Every time

You see Me

when You really see Me

I feel this was meant to be

" _Please never let this stop,"_

I whisper to the moon.

- _Der Blaue Reiter_


	25. Poem 24

I knew that_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _something felt

different when I woke_ _ _ _ _ _ _up this morning there

was just a pressure in the air and in my soul I could feel

the importance of today and I hope You could feel it

too because today was just the beginning of

something wonderful and beautiful

today was the day that You

finally kissed

Me

- _Automatism_


	26. Poem 25

In the mornings, when We're the first to wake

After bending practice, together by the lake

Fleeting moments alone, whispered words and tender touches

Quickly scrawled notes, rips and creases and smudges

In the forest, hiding behind the trees

Sometimes hiding in plain sight, in the way We tease

Across the room, talking with Our eyes

All of the places, the ways We disguise

- _Camouflage_


	27. Poem 26

You and I alone

late at night, away from camp

a good-night embrace

* * *

"What are you doing?!"

Sokka popped out from nowhere

and We flew apart

* * *

"Um…She was choking!"

You lamely try to explain

he doesn't buy it

* * *

"No, really, I was!"

I offer, playing along

tacking on a cough

* * *

seemingly appeased

he begins to walk away

eyeing Us closely

* * *

that was way too close

I think I hear Sokka sigh

" _I am not an oaf_."

- _Improvisation_


	28. Poem 27

"I hate lying,"

I tell You

every time We're alone

"I know,"

You tell Me

every time I repeat it.

So much pressure

I can't handle

keeping Our stories straight.

Too much fear

You don't know

how they will react.

"I hate lying,"

- _Compression_


	29. Poem 28

_You and Zuko are a thing now, huh?_

What? No? What? Why?

 _You can just tell me, you know._

I don't know what you're talking about.

 _Come on! It's obvious!_

How can nothing be obvious?

 _It's really not a big deal…it's actually kind of sweet._

…Really? I mean! No! I'm not…We're not…

 _What's the point in hiding it?_

Who said anyone was hiding anything?

 _I can feel you lying, Sugar Queen._

Touché.

- _Exposure_


	30. Poem 29

**I** nfatuation, that's how it had its start

 **T** hen He worked his way into My heart

 **H** e holds My hand, and picks Me flowers

 **I** n no time at all, what's Mine and Yours becomes Ours

 **N** o amount of time spent together is ever enough

 **K** isses all over My face, some light, some rough

 **I** ntimate moments, quiet and serene

 **M** ight only be a prince, but He treats Me like a queen

 **I** t's a feeling so strong, so pure

 **N** ever a doubt, never feels insecure

 **L** aughing together, even when nothing's funny

 **O** n the rainiest day, My outlook is sunny

 **V** iciousness is replaced by the tenderest of care

 **E** ven total opposites can make the perfect pair

- _Belle Epoque_


	31. Poem 30

Looking at You, it's easy to see

Past the scar on Your face

To the absolute beauty

Looking at You, it's hard to miss

The steam in the air

Right after We kiss

Knowing You, it's clear to read

Your stiffly closed body language

As a silent plead

Knowing You, it's difficult to ignore

This version of Yourself

I've come to adore

- _Background_


	32. Poem 31

I could write

a thousand poems

about the way

sunlight

dances in Your

golden eyes

or about how

wind

tousles Your

ebony hair

or about when

moonbeams

highlight Your

pale skin

or about the times

joy

brightens up Your

smiling face

a thousand poems

in a thousand different ways

giving a thousand words

to You

- _Muse_


	33. Chapter 32

today was a rough day

 _"Hey, Katara...what's up with you and Zuko lately?"_

I wasn't ready, didn't know what to say

"...Nothing's up with us? What do you mean?"

awkward and painful, to say the least

 _"I've just been noticing...you know, you two. Being friendly."_

unprepared for the unleashing of the beast

"What? I'm suddenly not supposed to be nice to him?! You're the one that pushed me to do it in the first place, Aang!"

shock and hurt covered his face

 _"Well...you weren't supposed to be this nice to him!"_

this isn't right, not the time or the place

"I guess your plan backfired then, didn't it?! I was nice to him! Like you asked! And he was nice to me!"

the confusion clouded his eyes

 _"Katara...what are you trying to say?"_

this is the part where the illusion dies

"I love him! There! Are you happy?! Zuko and I are together and we're in love!"

- _Manifesto_


End file.
